Forgive me
by Kevin-Levin11
Summary: Albafica sentirá tanta culpabilidad de haber herido los sentimientos de la dulce florista de Rodorio y hará hasta lo imposible por pedirle perdón a Agasha, ¿ella accederá a las disculpas de Albafica? (Agafica, y pasen a comentar pero sin usar palabras groseras, es un gran esfuerzo que he hecho)
1. Soy el mayor tonto del mundo

¿Qué tal querida gente de fanfiction?, ¿Cómo les está yendo este fin de semana?, la verdad que a mi bien y estoy agradecido de que gente tan honesta me halla dicho la verdad en mi fanfic yaoi y lamentablemente la elimine porque me sentí terrible emocionalmente, pero estoy bien y con ánimos de seguir adelante, este fanfic me lo inspire en ciertas partes de Harry Potter cuando Ron y Hermione estaban en dificultades en decirse sus sentimientos, pero sera un Agafica y al final los saludaré a quienes supieron darme en la cabeza para que deje mi terquedad.

 **Disclaimers:** Este anime no es mio, esto pertenece únicamente al venerable Shiori Teshigori, Masami Kurumada y Toei animación, solo las narraciones, los rateds, los personajes están bajo mi responsabilidad y asumiré cualquier acción que ocurra.

Ojala les guste y comenten.

 **Forgive me.**

 **Capitulo 1**

 **Soy el mayor tonto de mundo.**

Nuestra historia comienza con una chica triste y sin explicarse el carácter tan duro de su caballero Albafica, ella solo iba a cruzar su casa pidiendo autorización para poder cruzarla y él siempre la elude con gritarle _"no te acerques a mi niña",_ hace mas de 2 años siempre recibía esa respuesta que evitaba cualquier contacto de él con ella y hasta que un día le dijo algo muy grosero y ella se marcho.

 **Flashback.**

 _Agasha iba a traer el pedido para el patriarca y como de costumbre siempre pedía permiso para entrar en cada casa zodiacal, ya que ella no era tan osada para entrar así como si nada, los caballeros le permitían entrar ya que la ven como una chica pura y sin malos sentimientos, sin embargo uno de los caballeros dorados no pensaba exactamente como los demás, la creía entrometida, tonta e imprudente y esto género cierta decepción en la florista de Rodorio._

 _Un día le toco cruzar nuevamente en la doceava casa zodiacal y llamó pidiendo permiso para entrar y como no vio a nadie, entró. Se encamino para hacer la entrega y se encuentra con un jardín lleno de rosas rojas, las mas bellas que sus ojos han visto, unas con un color y aroma único, pero se formulaba tantas preguntas como por ejemplo, ¿por qué esta rosa es peligrosa?, ¿por qué Albafica prohibía la entrada a este jardín?, había un misterio que ella no entendería e inocentemente iba a tocar una, hasta que unos pasos pesados la hicieron sobresaltar del susto._

— _¡¿Qué haces aquí en mi jardín?! —el hombre uso un tono muy severo contra la castaña que había bajado la mirada y entrelazado sus manos a su pecho._

— _Yo...yo lo siento, es que su jardín es..._

— _¡Esa no es una excusa para que andes husmeando en mi jardín! —la chica había callado abruptamente mientras veía el rostro fruncido del caballero._

— _¡No!, yo solo estaba pidiendo permiso para entrar a su casa y no lo vi, pero accidentalmente pude ver los pétalos de esas rosas en el aire—Agasha sentía que sus lágrimas iban a caer en cualquier momento._

— _¡No me interesa, ya deja de seguirme o husmear en mi casa!, ¡estas rosas son venenosas y si tu mueres por tocar una¡ ¡¿a quien crees que culparán?!, ¡obviamente a mi por ser irresponsable, así que vete a casa niña! —su tono fue muy severo y la chica luchaba para no llorar, porque sabia que él es una de las personas con un carácter tan gélido como un iceberg, pero inútilmente no logro evitar llorar, pero pese a esas palabras tan groseras no hizo ni un llanto, solo lloro en silencio y se encaminó a salir de la casa de piscis a la sala del patriarca, sin dirigirle la mirada y tratando de no escucharse llorosa._

— _Por supuesto que me iré y ...lamento haber sido entrometida, con su permiso —la chica hace su entrega y cuando retorna al pueblo Albafica mira su rostro cabizbajo y lleno de lágrimas. Corrió a toda velocidad hasta haberse asegurado estar lejos de él, arrimándose a una pared, abraza sus piernas y ahoga un gran llanto._

 _Albafica la había seguido y a escondidas había escuchado con claridad como la chica llora y se marcha —¿Qué es lo que he hecho? —él recordó cada palabra que le dijo a la joven florista —¡Oh no!, ¡soy un idiota!._

 **Fin del Flashback.**

Desde ahí siempre ha evitado la presencia de Albafica y había dejado de ir al santuario a hacer entregas, le había pedido a Selinsa su buena amiga que le haga el favor de suplirla hasta que este asunto se arregle — _Selinsa ya mismo regresará y debo darle el nuevo pedido —_ pensaba tristemente mientras hacia un ramillete con rosas, girasoles, liras y tulipanes para llevárselos a casa de su amiga y al dirigirse allá, encuentra a la chica con fiebre y gripe.

—Perdoname amiga, pero enfermé —la chica estaba acostada y con un paño frío en su frente —por favor no te enfades y...

Agasha niega —No te preocupes Selinsa, yo iré a hacer la entrega y cuídate mucho —la chica suspira resignada a volver a verle la cara a Albafica y recibir otro sermón de este, pero su amiga se sentía incapacitada para hacer esta labor y Agasha se dirigió al santuario.

Se dirigió hacia las escaleras de las casas zodiacales y subió las escaleras, pidiendo permiso para entrar y la saludaban diciéndole que extrañaban verla.

—Joven Agasha, hace tiempo que no la veía aquí —saluda Asgard de tauro quien una vez la salvo de un deslizamiento —creí que jamás la vería por aquí.

—Buenos días señor Hasgard —saluda respetuosamente —lo que sucedió es que ...yo...tuve muchas tareas en el hogar y...

— _Albafica, ¿Qué has hecho esta vez?_ — Asgard sabia que la chica estaba mintiendo y pudo notar la tristeza de la joven florista —Se que Albafica te dijo algo grosero, puedo ver tu tristeza joven Agasha.

Agasha baja el rostro y Asgard toca su cabeza —No se que te dijo, pero no debió hacer eso, eres una joven muy amable y también debes entender que Albafica siempre elude a cualquiera que se la cruce en su camino.

—Se que he sido una entrometida pero iré rápido y...

Asgard niega —sabes que cada vez que quieras cruzar la casa de tauro, jamás pidas permiso, porque siempre tendrás mi autorización para cruzar, lo digo porque tienes buenos sentimientos y no veo ninguna malicia de tu parte.

La chica sonríe —gracias señor Asgard —ella sube hasta la casa de leo y mira a Regulus que se sobresalto de alegría al ver a la chica subir su casa.

—¡Agasha cuanto tiempo sin verte! — Regulus estrecha su mano con la de Agasha de forma rápida y de constantes movimientos.

—Hola Regulus —Ella sonreía amablemente mientras palmeaba la cabeza del joven caballero dorado —¿Como has estado?.

—Algo ocupado, ¿Y que hay de ti? —pregunta el chico.

—Tambien ocupada.

—Oh, tan ocupada que llevas tiempo sin haber traído algún ramillete para el patriarca, sabes, se te extraña mucho aquí, mi tío Sisifo dice que el pescado malvado te hizo algo que no has venido —Regulus cruza de brazos.

—Lo que sucede es que habían muchas celebraciones en el pueblo que no tuve tiempo para visitarlos — _Olvidé que Regulus es muy curioso_ —ella no sabía que excusa darle pero decidió evadir toda pregunta con respeto a Albafica —Ha sido un gusto regresar y fue agrabale verte Regulus y saludame a tu tío Sisifo y a Yato —el joven santo dorado se despide de la chica con una gran sonrisa.

Ahora se dirige a casa de acuario quien estaba reunido con Kardia de escorpio —Señorita Agasha, me alegra que halla regresado.

—hooo, parece que la novia de Albafica ha regresado al santuario —dijo Kardia al ver a la florista haber pedido permiso en la casa de acuario —llevas casi dos meses sin venir acá niña.

—Kardia, suficiente —el griego ladea —Por favor señorita disculpa al necio de mi compañero, pero siempre es así.

—No se preocupe señor Degel —la chica sonrió.

—Esta bien, puedes pasar —la chica se dirige a casa de piscis y al poner un pie en casa de piscis siente un vacío en su interior algo que le daba mal presentimiento, pero se armó de valor y entra a la casa de piscis quien estaba deprimido de haber sido grosero con ella.

Albafica quedo mudo al ver a la chica sin verla por casi dos meses — _Agasha, yo lo siento soy un tonto que te ha dicho estupideces y me alegra que hallas regresado —_ pensaba en caballero de piscis ya que no lo perseguía ni lo miraba a los ojos, ni se encontraba de casualidad con él.

—Buen día caballero de piscis —la chica interrumpió los pensamientos del hombre y él se sorprendió que esta vez ya no lo llama "señor Albafica" —solicito su autorización para cruzar su casa.

—Puedes pasar —la chica asiente y corre sin dar vuelta atrás, sin mirarlo a sus ojos, ignorándolo por completo y sin haberse quedado — _Tanto daño te he hecho para que me evites de esa manera, ahora veo lo que se siente ser rechazado y tratado tan mal, antes te quedabas a charlar conmigo, ahora solo te alejas de mi como si me vieras como un monstruo —_ pensó y analizo lo que le había dicho hace casi dos meses — _A decir verdad lo soy, soy un malvado, por favor Agasha, perdona lo que te he dicho._

La chica se dirigió a la sala del patriarca a entregar su pedido —Pequeña Agasha, ha pasado tiempo sin verla —el patriarca sonríe complaciente —la señorita Athena ha extrañado sus flores y como siempre esta agradecida por su labor.

—Es un placer servir a la diosa Athena, pero las flores del señor Albafica son mas bellas.

—No me gusta sonar como un entrometido, pero el motivo de tu ausencia y reemplazo por la joven Selinsa es Albafica, ¿estoy en lo correcto? —Agasha baja la mirada y Sage había hecho una rápida intuición de que él es el motivo de su ausencia —Entiendo que Albafica es tan ermitaño y que odia que la gente se le acerque, pero no lo hace por ser grosero, es solo que él es un ser incomprendido, él evita a la gente por su veneno en la sangre, eso le causo problemas desde su infancia y jamás se perdonará si alguien muere por su culpa.

Agasha analiza cada palabra del patriarca —Lo entiendo patriarca, pero siempre me odia, jamas le agradé como amiga, él piensa que soy una entrometida y una tonta —dijo la chica con mucha tristeza.

—¿Estas segura de ello? —pregunta el patriarca.

—Así es, estoy segura de mi palabra, con su permiso —Agasha hace una reverencia y se marcha despidiéndose del gran patriarca. Ella se dirige a casa de piscis a descender hasta la villa y nuevamente se detiene para contemplar el jardín de rosas rojas.

 **Continuará**

 **¿Qué tal quedo amigos?, no se si quedo bien, pero esta vez no es copia de nada, bueno espero sus reviews pero sin decir algún tipo de groserías y si la historia os parece insípida, simplemente no la lean ni comenten.**

 **Agradezco a mis amigos y a los que no conozco y se que pronto haré amigos aquí**

 **Saludos para Rini Tsukino3, Tief Bakura 0, Ezarel, Goddess Ambrosia1, Agasha de la rosa, pepinillo loco, Mr sardina y algunos otros mas y un cordial saludo a Liara Princenton aunque no seamos tan amigos, porque soy nuevo, pero sus palabras sobre no darse por vencida me dio fuerzas para no rendirme y os agradezco sus palabras en su fanfic "hacia las estrellas" y saludos a todos los lectores de fanfiction, los quiero mucho y deseo que podamos ser buenos amigos.**


	2. Una segunda oportunidad

Hola y buenas tardes amigos y tengan una gran bienvenida a la continuación de mi fanfic, la verdad adoro esta parejita y me inspire viendo los capítulo del lienzo perdido y se que Albafica siempre ha evitado la dulce mirada de Agasha, aunque agradezco de todo corazón sus reviews y eso me hace crecer como ser humano, porque nadie es perfecto, solo el de arriba es perfecto y bueno sin mas bla bla bla, voy a continuar.

 **Capítulo 2**

 **Una segunda oportunidad**

Agasha estaba frente al jardín de rosas rojas cuyo color es único y cuya fragancia contiene una exquisita fragancia que lamentablemente es mortífera para un ser que no posee inmunidad al veneno de las rosas. La chica se acordó de las palabras severas del caballero y pensó que fue muy impetuosa haber husmeado este jardín sin permiso de él.

Por otra parte Albafica estaba detrás de ella y Agasha se marcha sabiendo que si la llegara a pillar, se iba a enojar. Corrió tan rápido como sus piernas le daban y Albafica extendió su mano para detenerla pero no pudo y se sintió culpable de que ella siempre lo evadía a toda costa.

Suspiro resignado de haber perdido a su admiradora — Agasha, no te vallas, se que soy un idiota.

— Solo fuiste muy duro con la jovencita — Albafica se gira sobresaltado al escuchar la voz de Asgard de tauro quien había visto el gesto entristecido de Agasha.

— ¿Aldebaran?, yo solo...— hizo una pausa y analizó cada palabra que le dijo a la joven florista, cruza de brazos — Debes entender que no lo hize por hacerla llorar, tu y los demás saben de mk sangre, lo que paso en mi infancia, mi maestro y que ella también sea víctima de mi sangre, por ello ni a Athena le permito acercarse a mi.

— Se lo que te sucede pero al menos debiste decirle la verdad a Agasha, ella sufrió porque fuiste muy grosero con ella, es una mujer de buenos sentimientos y debes hablar con ella y decirle todo de tu problema, porque así vas a perder a Agasha — Albafica quedo enmudecido por la palabras de Aldebaran de tauro.

— Es solo que ella tiene una gran vida por delante y que quiera venir a mi para morir, es algo tan injusto...

— Shion jamas tuvo temor de tu veneno, ni yo, ni Manigoldo, además ella quiere afrontar cualquier peligro junto a ti — El hombre robusto camina hasta afuera del templo de piscis y se detiene — Recuerdas cuando fuiste herido por Minos, Shion me comento que ella hizo enfurecer al espectro, es porque siempre mantiene una ferviente fe en ti.

Albafica quedo sin palabras para decir algo a su compañero que sabia la verdad de lo que está pasando y pensó que él es el mayor tonto del mundo.

— ¡Aldebaran, espera! — el taurino se detiene — Es verdad lo que dices, que Agasha hizo enojar a Minos de grifo.

El hombre asiente — Le dijo "los caballeros de Athena jamás serán vencidos por seres tan crueles como tu" y eso hizo enojar a Minos, además Agasha aún estando lejos sigue teniendo fe en ti.

Albafica sintió un vacío en su corazón, un gran sentimiento de culpabilidad, decepción y tristeza, ahora comprendió el ego que su maestro Lugonis había tratado de decirle, que él no es un ser venenoso, si no una gran persona y supo que hacer.

— Gracias, Aldebaran, ahora debo hacer lo que debí de hacer — al caballero de tauro asiente y se marcha a ver a sus discípulos.

Había ido hasta la villa de Rodorio a buscar a Agasha y se acordó donde queda la casa del florista Braulio, el padre de Agasha y lo ve sentado haciendo un ramillete de flores. Inmediatamente oyó los halagos de los aldeanos al ver a su protector y él alza la mirada y ve a Albafica en su casa.

— Honorable Albafica, que gusto que me halla visitado, ¿Que puedo hacer por usted? — el hombre sonreía mientras Albafica traga grueso y pensaba como decirle sobre su problema con Agasha, pero se armó de valor para preguntar por ella.

— Necesito ver a su hija Agasha — Albafica se mantuvo firme sin mostrar nervios ya que su padre estaba un poco confundido y se dio cuenta de que finalmente el hombre que tanto su pequeña Agasha añoraba, se hizo presente en su casa.

El hombre sonrió complaciente — Si gusta puede pasar, ella esta en la mesa de al fondo — Albafica suspiró aliviado pensando en que ella se había marchado de Grecia.

— Se lo agradezco mucho — entro y vio a la chica que se había movido de la mesa para dar de comer a algunas aves que se asomaban a la ventana de atrás.

— Vuelen pajaritos, deben ir a casa — Albafica estaba detrás de ella y la sombra del sujeto hizo ahuyentar a las aves, Agasha giro su cuerpo y mira que es Albafica — Se...Señor Albafica, ¿Qué hace ...aquí?.

— He venido a verte.

— ¿Cuanto tiempo lleva aquí en mi casa? — pregunta Agasha tímidamente.

— No mucho, solo cinco minutos y se que estabas en mis rosales — Agasha sintió un poco de vergüenza y lo manifiesta sonrojándose, Albafica ríe un poco.

— Lamento haber husneado en su...

— Esta bien Agasha, no me molesta que mires mi rosal, se que te da curiosidad mis rosas ya que son muy...bonitas.

Agasha quedo confundida al ver que no le gritaba, ni se enfadaba cuando le dijo que fue a su rosal.

— Escucha, se que te grite muy feo y la verdad es que no quería que te hagas daño, eres una persona amable y que te hicieras daño con mi veneno o el de mis rosas, sera algo que nunca en la vida me lo perdonaría, pero veo que soy sólo un idiota mas en este mundo

Agasha luchó para que sus lágrimas no caigan de sus mejillas — Jamas debí ser grosero contigo y quería saber si fuiste tu quien le dijo esas cosas a Minos.

Agasha baja la mirada — Se lo dije porque me había rehusado el hecho de que había muerto en manos de ese espectro, pero algo en mi me hizo ver que estabas vivo y por ello le dije de cosas al juez.

Albafica toca su cabeza — Ya veo, pero yo...perdona por tanto daño que te hecho, parece que mis palabras te hicieron mas daño que mi veneno, yo lamento haber sido un tonto.

La castaña niega — No se culpe señor Albafica...

— Solo llámame, Albafica.

La chica asiente — Esta bien, Albafica, no es culpa suya, debí entenderlo que su sangre es envenenada y fue mi terquedad la que me hizo actuar así, me marcha sin ver que usted y los demás preguntaban por mi y perdoneme por causar molestias en su templo — la chica no pudo evitar que lágrimas salieran de sus grandes esmeraldas.

Albafica limpia sus lágrimas — Mi comportamiento no fue como el de un caballero, fue inapropiado y cruel y la verdad es que lo...lo siento mucho — Agasha vio tanta sinceridad en el caballero.

— Sus disculpas son aceptadas, lo que pasó al agua — Le dedica una de sus mas infalibles sonrisas llenas de ternura y Albafica se sintió complacido de que ella ha aceptado sin escrúpulos sus disculpas.

— Gracias — él la abraza y la chica sonríe sonrojada, no se lo podía creer, ¿él abrazandola?, es algo que no se ve todos los días, pero ella decidió separarse, cuando una mano se aferra a su cintura le impidió el intento de escape, la chica de tanta alegría no se dio cuenta que el rostro de Albafica estaba cerca del suyo, solo con unos cuantos centímetros de distancia, tuvo un furioso sonrojado cuando el caballero de piscis la besa dejandola estática — _Es un sueño, solo un sueño, él me esta besando, me besa, oh dios, me siento tan feliz —_ Ella le corresponde el beso de una tierna manera.

Hasta que se separaron por falta de aire.

— Pero... Pero, ¿Por que...me ha besado? — preguntaba manteniendo sus mejillas sonrojadas.

— Es algo que debí hacer desde tiempo, pero solo eras una niña y pensé en esperar el momento oportuno para hacerlo y también es mi recompensa por hacerme defendido de las burlas de Minos, aunque eso no es todo, también por que siento algo por ti.

— ¡¿Có..Como?! — la chica grita incrédula — Esto solo es la continuación de mi sueños, si es solo un sueño.

Albafica toca sus hombros — Es real, lo que has experimentado y todo lo demás es real — sonriendo.

— ¡Es imposible!, ¡Yo le gusto a usted!, ¡no lo creo!, usted es un noble caballero dorado y yo sólo una aldeana y eso es raro...

— ¿En serio y que le ves de raro que venga aquí por ti?

— Es porque usted es muy inalcanzable para mi y... — Albafica la calla con un beso en sus labios y ella abrió mas sus ojos.

— De ninguna manera, es mas soy defectuoso pro tener veneno en la sangre , tu eres perfecta tal como eres, mi dulce Agasha — la chica se sonrojo cuando le dijo aquellas palabras que le hicieron sacar un par de lágrimas se sus ojos, pero no de tristeza, si no de felicidad — ¿Te gustaría ser la novia de este defectuoso caballero?.

— Si quiero y eres perfecto tal como eres, sin importar de tu sangre lo afrontare contigo cueste lo que cueste — La sonrisa de Agasha hizo que el también sacada una sonrisa.

— No te preocupes por mi veneno, se como mantener una estabilidad en mi veneno, así que no me hace tan mortífero como suelen jugarme — Albafica lleva a Agasha en sus brazos hasta su templo y el padre de Agasha sonreía al ver a su hija feliz en brazos del hombre que tanto solía añorar durante años atrás.

— Te amo, mi orgulloso Albafica — la chica le dedica la mas dulce y tierna mirada a su caballero.

— Yo también te amo mi dulce Agasha — Él solo le sonríe robándole un beso y la baja hasta las escaleras de las casas zodiacales, ambos empiezan a subir, tomados de las manos que causó asombro en los demás caballeros dorados y pensó para un tiempo después pedirle la mano de su hija para casarse con ella, ya que les espera un gran futuro a la pareja y que finalmente Agasha hizo su mas preciado sueño realidad, estar a lado del hombre que tanto ama.

Ambos estarán juntos hasta la eternidad.

 **Fin.**

Agradezco a toda la gente que ha reconocido mi esfuerzo y la próxima lo haré mejor, ya que gracias a sus comentarios creceré como un autor y como sus amigos — ¡Por las posibilidades! — Y también por los amigos que no conozco y por los que ya tengo


End file.
